User talk:Javilus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Xbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Heavy Weapon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 06:12, 2009 October 25 need some help? just thought i could be of some use to you. just tell me where to get started. havoc131 ok i will do my best. havoc131 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hello, I am interested in this wiki. I recently stumbled upon it. On the main page, everything is outdated. I was wondering if I could be an admin so I could change that around a little. Thanks. Saytun 01:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : Just to tell you I currently had administration powers on several other wikis most notably the Counter-Strike Wiki. I believe me being an admin will benefit the wiki especially since the front page needs to be updated heavily. Saytun 02:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :: I may have a couple of people who are interested. I'll see what I can do. Hopefully we can get an "anti-vandalism" team up and running. Saytun 02:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'm sorry for bugging you so much but I have some suggestions for the main page that I can do if I have your permission. ::: ::: Welcome to the X-Box Wikia, ::: This wiki has been created to collect information about and from various Xbox games, movies (based on the games), people, companies, and anything else that involves the Xbox and Xbox 360. ::: ::: Welcome to the Xbox Wiki The wiki for collecting information about and from various Xbox accessories, games, movies, people, companies, and anything else related to the Xbox universe. Featured article -> Featured Article Selected quote -> Selected Quote or Featured Quote I also suggest removing This month in history because it is virtually useless. Besides that, everything is pretty good. I will make some changes here and there to make it more aestically pleasing. Saytun 02:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I touched up the main page a little. I hope it looks a lot better. I will ask around to see if anyone wants to help. If I can't get anyone, I am sorry. I hope to improve the wiki even further in the future. I like the new Achievement Unlocked and Wordmark. Although, I have two suggestions. I have no idea what this is called but each tab has an icon with a picture displaying the content. This wiki uses the Xbox symbol although it is not transparent. I think making it transparent would look a lot better. Also, instead of having just one Template for feautured articles, I believe each featured article deserves its own template similar to other wikis. It could be by date. If that's the case we will need to restart with Halo: Reach. Once I get the OK, I will show you what I mean. Saytun 21:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Call of Duty If you need any help with any Call of Duty related info. I can help. I'm an Admin on CoD Wiki. Sp3cTalk Hi there Hi there, i am here because i have been invited here to become a admin because i am a admin, beaucrat, and rollback at several other wikis. I also have a x box 360 so i am very good at it and know good knowledge that would be useful to this wiki. Can please make me a admin and beaucrat so i can edit and help this wiki with my knowledge. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter Project Hello, I have an idea for the first project for the community of the Xbox Wiki. We need to create a page of every Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox Live Arcade, and Xbox Live Indie Game. I don't think it would matter how long or short the article is, as long as it has content it will be fine. Eventually, content will be added. I think you should create a banner for the main page discussing the project. We could also create medals similar to the CoDWiki. For example, users who have created over 20 pages get a certain achievement. The medal can be the default Xbox 360 ring lighting up green. Of course, it would be transparent and have nothing in the background. Saytun 00:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to rewire the category system. It's all jumbled up. Saytun 01:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) List of wikis i am admin on dominos wiki and thespiderman wiki, i am also a good editor on the ben 10 wiki and maplestory wiki